


Avengers unite, against the flu.

by SavageBean2000



Series: Avengers One Shots:) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Other, Poor sick Tony, Sickness, Steve might have a little crush., Stony - Freeform, Team Bonding, The flu, The team looks after Tony, Tony hides away, cute team bonding, mother hen natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageBean2000/pseuds/SavageBean2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is perfectly aware that he's sick. But being Tony, he's also stubborn as hell and doesn't want to show weakness, so he consciously chooses to hole up by himself and try to tough it out on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers unite, against the flu.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off a prompt I found on the Avengers kink meme which you can find here - http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19458.html?replyto=45544962 
> 
> This is my first time writing like this and I'm open for constructive criticism but please no rudeness, we're all avengers fans here.

"Hey, Losers, has anyone seen Stark he was supposed to meet me for shwarma like an hour ago", the teams afternoon of lounging about was cancelled with the realisation that actually they hadn't seen their mechanic in a while, Clint made a very valid point. 

Sure, it wasn't unusual for Tony Stark to disappear into his lab for a few days, but usually he emerged every so often at least so they knew he hadn't died down there. Besides, despite throwing himself into his work he could get frustrated with it, they'd sometimes venture into the common area to find their genius releasing some pent up frustration on scrubbing the floors because what ever work he had been doing had gotten under his skin just a little too much. 

Steve was the first one to stand, dropping his sketchbook to the sofa, discarding it for a while and looked up at the ceiling (because despite them explaining multiple times it still made sense for him to look up when talking to the AI.  
"J, I don't suppose Tony is still in the lab is he?" He waited patiently for the almost English sounding reply.  
"Indeed Captain, Mr Stark has been down in his lab for the past three days and asked not to be disturbed". 

Like they ever listened when Tony didn't want to be disturbed. 

Especially Steve, he worried enough about the mechanic, whether it was some lasting debt he believed he owed Howard or just the hope of furthering his friendship with Tony. It didn't matter. He just knew that when Tony was down in his lab for three days it meant that it was about time he had a break. They journeyed down to the lab, they being Steve, Clint, Bruce and Natasha (Thor having gone to stay with Jane for a romantic week or something). 

Since the hulks last break into the lab it had been enforced in steel instead of glass so they couldn't look in to see what Tony was up too in there. They couldn't see through the door. They had to let themselves in. Bruce of course knew the override code. They slipped in and looked about. Steve was about to say that maybe Jarvis had made a mistake, that Tony clearly wasn't in the lab working when they heard a sniffle and a sneeze, it came from the couch in the corner. 

Approaching with caution they went to investigate, and maybe it would have made more sense if they'd have seen Loki curled but there because they had never seen Tony Stark sick before. All red nosed and puffy eyed, curled up in blankets with cute little knitted socks warming his feet was Tony. Multiple tissues lying littered across the floor. He did appear to have been drinking plenty of liquids, a glass of water stood on the coffee table and it was a glass of water because Natasha lifted it and took a sniff. There was also a bowl of what appeared to be a half eaten bowl of chicken soup. It was just a little bit cute. 

"Tony?" Steve whispered peering between the huddle of blankets to see the other mans face properly and Tony didn't look pleased, he sniffles and sneezed into a tissue in his hand.

"I tol' J, To 'eave me tu mysulf" he mumbled, his voice came out all croaky. You could tell instantly, Tony Stark had caught the flu. 

Steve having had experience with the flu himself, plenty of times when he was younger back in the 40s (before the serum), took another blanket that was offered to him by one of Tony's little robots. Butterfingers he believed that one was. He then draped it around his shoulders and rubbing them gently. 

This happened while Clint escaped with the bowl to fill it up with something a bit nicer than the tinned soup the robots had obviously prepared for their creator. Bruce was at a computer, checking Tony's vitals and coming to the conclusion that yeah Tony just had the Flu. And Natasha she had completely disappeared. 

Steve chuckled and shook his head, "leave you by yourself? Tony why didn't you want to tell us you were sick?"

"And I swear to god Stark if you give us some bullshit excuse about wanting to appear macho and doing it yourself I swear you're getting an arrow under your mattress" Clint quipped As he returned this time with some watery broth in a mug which Tony did take a sip of and he had to admit it was damn good.

"I dint wont tu be a bother" He whispered, dropping his eyes to this hands before shrugging his shoulders. It wasn't that he wanted to act all macho at all but he didn't want to bother the other avengers with a purely mundane problem that being ill with the flu was. 

"Be a bother?" Steve repeated completely bewildered at the idea,"Tony you're our teammate and friend that means we look out for each other, on the field and off the field. That includes when you're ill, come on I'm taking you up stairs ..." He insisted. 

That's when the red headed assassin reappeared, a devilishly happy smile on her face that actually made Tony wonder if she'd poisoned his cider supply. "Bed is all taken care of, hot water bottle and extra blankets, you'll be far more comfortable on that big feather bed of yours that you will on that couch" she tutted. Steve smiled, Natasha sounded so much like his mother in that moment, and surprisingly she reminded Tony of his own. With the help from Clint who handed the mug to Natasha, Steve managed to get Tony too his feet. 

Tony was very reluctant, he kept insisting, "I dunt wunt tu get yu sick". Which was a very pathetic excuse in all their opinions. Steve and Bruce couldn't even get sick, the serum and radiation preventing that, and Natasha and Clint could shake off any virus. 

They all pitched in and eventually they did manage to get Tony to his bedroom. Natasha even went as far as to tuck the genius into his covers. She would later deny she was ever so sweet and motherly of course. Clint left the mug on the genius' bedside table, even left a few throat soothers. Bruce made sure to maintain the temperature in the room and ask Jarvis for an update on his symptoms every hour. 

Steve stayed by Tony's side as a friend. 

He was there to catch every sneeze, he was there to pass Tony his water when he needed it. Add and take away blankets and even went as far as to run Tony a warm soapy bath a few hours later. 

Tony had hidden himself away for three days, he thought he could tough it out on his own, but over the next two he was fussed over and fed and made to feel a lot better just by his friends company. Friends that's what they truly became, it was a really strange bonding experience for them. Tony had been so used to dealing with illness by himself, his parents had never truly cared but the team showed him that he didn't have to tough it out alone, that they'd help and support him. 

He'd get the chance to return the favour one day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end then thank you. Please leave a comment, I'd to honestly hear what you guys think of my first piece.


End file.
